Blood Lust
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: Blood. That was his objective. The rich, metalic crimson fluid that flowed through everyones vains was the only object his onyx black eyes seen .  There was no other ambition that he craved more then that of the blood of the innocent lives. ADOMMY


**A/N: okay so i was in the mood to write something short and sad, with bit of a twist. this is what i came up with. I hope you like it...if you do, please oh please leave me a review! they make me sooo happy! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Adam and Tommy dont belong to me, tho if they did, i would be one happy girl...**

**~Jackie**

* * *

The full moon shown brightly upon the towing sky scrapers and the busy streets of Los Angeles, Californina, painting everyting in sight it a rich creamy, blue glow. The usual sounds radiated throughout the air: car horns, obnoxis drucken laughter. Everything seemed perfectly in place. But it wasn't , the mortal world was so completely oblivious to the frighening world of demonic creatures that walked amungst them.

That used to be me of course. There was a time, not long ago at all, when I was just like them all; blind to the danger lurking around every cornner. Until about two month ago anyway. That was when my life was stolen from me, not my actual life, I was still as mortal as those with me now. But my life line. My heart. My love, was ripped from my weak unknowing arms by the very demond I loved to whatch on film.

He still looked like the compassionate man I fell head over heels for, but that was just an outter shell hidding the monster that now contorlled him. That was what made me sick most of all. Adam was _still_ Adam, just not the one I loved. His voice still awakened my deepest desires and lustful passions. His eyes, though curpted by the monster inside him, still were hauntingly beautiful. His skin and hair still were like the smoothest silk, which now, could only be even more true. The Adam I loved had transformed into the planets most beaufiul pretador.

A vampire.

Even now as I was watching him from the bar in the hazy confines of one of L.A's night clubs, my heart strings pulled seeing what was left of my beautiful lover. The sight of him pained me to the core that it hurt to move, hurt to breathe. No measure of pain could turly illistrate the agony my heart was suffering.

I had aquired enough knowledge in the past weeks from watching his every move to know he was on the hunt. Perhaps a vampires most valuble wepon, they looked like everyone else during the hunt.

Blood. That was his objective. The rich, metalic crimson fluid the flowed through everyones vains was the only object his onyx black eyes seen . There was no other ambition that he craved more then that of the blood of the innocent lives.

He would find some poor soul, charm his way into their heart, take them away, and then he would end them. Just like that, another life lost, another murder under his belt. Without even the slighetet ounce of pitty or mercy. My heart went out for those he hypnotized and later consumed. Their exsitance didn't matter to him. The were simply the answer to his blood lust

The woman he was seducing now, I could tell had no chance. Like me, she fell for those intoxicating eyes. Red, black or blue. It didn't matter what hue they were. To her he was a 'catch' so to speak. To Adam she was fresh young blood.

I sipped my drink. Letting the the sharp burn of the liqure rush down my thoat. Alcohol was the only thing that could dual the raging pain within me, but unfortunately it also subdued my coherencey, which right now was not a good thing.

It was just seconds until the time I had been preparing myself for finaly came. I knew what had to be done. But could I bring myself to do it? If the hollow being on the dance floor didn't look like Adam would it be easier? If his transformation had competely ultered his physical appereance would I be less hesitant about destroying him?

No.

Plain and simple, but it had to be done. I couldn't allow him to go on in that hiddiously beautiful form and take helpless lives. I knew ultimately that I was no match for the strength and the power of a vampire. He would kill me more then likely. The only thing I could hope for is that somewhere in that hollow corpse, I could connect with the real Adam, if only for a second.

Adam took hold of the young womans hand, a crooked smile playing on his lips as he lead her to the back exit- the exit into a dark ally. My heart started to race. This was it. My shot to end him. I gripped the wooden stake, hidden under my thick leather jacket , my hands shaky. I moved swiftly through the crowd, staying a safe distance behind Adam and the young girl.

I was bearly breathing as I made my way to the dark ally, my pulse was drumming in my ears like the deep beat of the techno song being played behind me. The old wooden door I found was slighly agar, letting the lumanation of the full moon radaiate a narrow fan of blue across the floor. Slowly, I peeked my head out of the small crack, looking down each direction of the threadlike allyway.

The air was still. Deadthy still and heavy. Not a sound came from anywhere. I breathed deeply, taking in as much oxygen as my lungs could allow. There was no one in sight. No girl, no vampire. I was alone. As relization sank in, I was swollowed by terror. Where did he go? My hands started to shake. Small beads of sweat trailed down my temple, making the warm ocean breeze cold and lifeless against my nervous flesh. My fingers gripped the stake at my belt tigher, as if the wreched piece of wood could protect me from the defenaing silence.

The longer I stood there in the open, the more relaxed my mucscles became, until in a blinding dark flash, icy cold hand squeezed at my throat, and my back pressed agianst the damp brick wall.

"You've been following me." Vampire Adam hissed secuctively. His frozen fingers clentched my neck tighter, digging his long black nails into my skin.

His steel grasp made it difficult to breathe, let alone form words. He snickerd wickidly, his bright crimson eyes glowing like a cats in the night air.

"W-what did you do with that girl?" I managed to choke out already knowing the answer. A sinful smile broke his blood stained lips, reveiling sharp K-9 fangs.

" Would you like to find out?"

His lips brushed across the skin on my cheek, letting his cold tounge flick my earlobe. "Mmmm," he murmured. "Such a pitty I have to waste you."Adam released my neck and drug his fingers along my jaw.

I felt frozen. In knew I couldn't run. His dark gifts gave him super speed. The only option was to destroy him the first chance I got.

"Adam!" I hollered

His eyes snapped back to mine, surprised I knew his name. Why couldn't he just remember who he used to be? Adams red irises were locked on to mine.

"Adam," I said softer this time, hoping to connect with the man I loved. "it's me Tommy. Remember me Adam?"

I could feel the tears threatening to burst out. Adam just looked at me with dead eyes. My entire world was falling out around me and he didn't even care. Although, this wasn't Adam. This creature infront of me was an imposter.

"Please Adam. Remember." I said letting one tear slip from the corner of my eye.

A silece passed between us, and I thought for just amoment I he had resurface, but then began to laugh.

"You're a fool." He said. "The world won't miss you."

In less then a second his eyes truned black and his fangs grew in length as he reared his head back to make the kill, and I thust the stake into his cold dead heart. A gargaling sound erupeted from deep within his throat, and the cold redness draind from his eyes back to that hypnotizing cobalt blue.

"T-t-tommy?" he said, the seductive tone gone, transformed into a helpless plea in agony. His knees buckled and he fell forward into my shaking arms. "I-is that you?"

His weight was too much for me to handle and I laid him on the damp pavement, his blue eyes never levaing mine. I felt my heart shatter into a billion peices. For whatever reason, the Adam I loved more then life itself had retruned to me, only to be stolen again by deaths cold unforgiving hands. I let the tears break, and spill out over his weakening body. My trimbling hand stroked his silky black hair.

"It's me." I answered sofly, my voice bearly audible.

"I'm s-s-sorry T-tommy." He caughed.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "No, don't be. Now shhh. . ."

I continued to stoke his hair, listening to his breathes grow shorter and more labored.

"I-I love you Tommy. . ." he whispered. With what little strength he had left, he touched my cheek, and I held it there.

"I know." I wimpered. " I love you to."

The blissful smile that was my favorte graced his lips one last time, and those breath takingly beautiful blue eye rolled into the back of his head, never to be seen again.


End file.
